Monsters King Episode 24: Malagasy Pliosaur
A tally sequence plays. Dr. Cockroach is narrating. “You all remember Morto? He seemed pretty tough, so we must not be very good at battle as he was only a 2 and it took BOB reflecting his own Shockwave energy back at him to take him out. Then there was Lati. He took out Morto, but used up all his energy in the process. Then Panther. He wasn’t very tough, as Morto took him out in one shot. Then Scuto, who took out Panther, Morto, and Lati in succession but used up all his energy in the process. Then there was Rex. He was taken out by Panther in a single Crimson Flame. Then there was Spider. He got taken out by Panther. Then there was Arthro. He managed to take out Panther before Morto put him in his place. Then there was Tylo. He was pretty tough, taking out Morto, Lati, and Rex before finally being knocked out by Spider. Then there was Penguin. He took out Morto, Lati, Tylo, and Rex before finally being defeated by Spider. Then there was Pidgeon. Panther took him out easily. Then there was Worm. Another easy victory by Panther. Then there was Swift, who was pretty fast but was no match for Panther. Then there was the Deinonychus Trio, Dino, Dano, and Sue. They were pretty skilled at ninjitsu, and took out Panther, Arthro, Lati, Tylo, Penguin, Pidgeon, Worm, Swift, and Scuto, before finally using up all their energy. Then there was Gusano. He was the strongest we ever faced, taking out both Panther and Arthro before losing to Lati. Then there was Ensa. She didn’t like being called ‘kitty’, which motivated her to take out Panther and Arthro before losing to Gusano. Then there was Thylaco, who took out Arthro before losing to Gusano. Then there was Bird, who lost to Gusano. Then there was Badger. An easy victory for Ensa. Then there was Nathan. Ensa took him out without a sweat. Then there was Evan. Ensa took him out. Then there was Iguano. He lost to Thylaco. There you have it. 21 creatures.” Off the coast of Madagascar, a Liopleurodon activates when a boat breaks the Card Capsule. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach has just finished watching Walking With Dinosaurs when the Dino Holders go off. He then slides down the tube to his lab. When they get there, Link asks “Where is it?” “Off the coast of Madagascar.” They then transport. When they get there, they rent a boat and sail out to the signal. Soon, a huge animal bursts from the water. “It’s a Liopleurodon! Link!” “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Latimeria!” Lati’s summoning sequence plays. The two creatures both charge at each other and ram heads. They back up a little bit and repeat it. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” It’s a hit. Lati repeats the Move. “Aqua Javelin!” Another hit. They ram heads again. The Liopleurodon uses Ocean Panic, summoning the 5 Ophthalmosaurus which ram Lati. It then uses Neptune Stream. “Aqua Vortex!” It’s a hit. Lati follows up with Aqua Javelin. They ram heads again. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Lati. The Liopleurodon hits with Neptune Stream. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Lati. Lati hits with Aqua Javelin four times. Lati hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Opthalmosaurus ram Lati. Lati hits with Aqua Javelin. He then follows up with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Lati. Link’s Dino Holder starts beeping. The two ram heads, defeating both of them. Because their user was defeated, the Ophthalmosaurus turn back into a card, but the card blows away. Link picks up all the cards and puts Lati back into the holder. He names the Liopleurodon Lance. When he puts Lance’s cards back into the holder, Lati was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Lance to be a 6 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now we’ve got a Liopleurodon, so we’ve collected 22 different kinds of creatures.” Trivia This episode starts the tally sequence, which shows the cards obtained by the team minus Move Cards. Like in Dinosaur King, Move Card Creatures are absent, so the only creatures the team has who didn't appear in the episode was the Pteranodon Trio and the Anurognathus Dozen. Current Team Deinonychus Trio-18 Swift-17 Scuto-17 Penguin-15 Tylo-14 Thylaco-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Nathan-12 Bird-10 Badger-7 Lance-6 Evan-5 Iguano-3